


Sam the Were-Donkey

by Corviswolf



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Furry (Fandom), were-animal - Fandom
Genre: Anthro, Anthropomorphic, Ass Growth, Ball Growth, Big Balls, Donkey - Freeform, Forced Masturbation, Furry, Large Cock, M/M, Muscle Growth, Muzzles, Penis Growth, Precum, Transformation, cock growth, heat - Freeform, libido, pre, were-donkey, weredonkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corviswolf/pseuds/Corviswolf
Summary: Just put together a little story about a guy suddenly changing into a well-endowed were-donk getting ready for a date.
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Sam prepared for his date, exiting the shower and wrapping his lower torso in a soft towel.

Approaching the mirror he rubbed his face, the stubble seemed thicker than normal. Reaching out for his razor his hand spasmed causing him to yelp. Looking at his hand his eyes went wide in shock as his fingers merged into four large digits, thick hair growing from his skin as the extremity thickened.

"What....whats..." Sam stuttered in shock as thick gray hair began to sprout up his arm, weaving across his skin with alarming speed.

A throbbing pressure pressed inside his face, making him moan, as his jaw began to crack and reform. Sam’s face pushing out painfully into something inhuman as he pressed his eyes shut. The pain was too much as tears streamed out of the corners of his eyes and down his changing face.

"Haaaa!!! Whats...no...not real...cant be...reahhhhawwwww" he half screamed as his voice deepened, his vocal cords stretching as his neck thickened, the skin glistening with water and sweat.

Sam fell forward, bracing himself with unfamiliar animalistic hands, large fingers growing thick blocky nails as they squeezed the porcelain. Sam reared his changing face into the air as the muscles in his ass began to tense as fatty tissue plumped over them, a nub of a tail beginning to push out over the expanding cheeks.

"Haawwwwww...nrrhhhhhhhh!!!" The muscles in his body tensed hard, thick gray fur pushing out everywhere, his skin darkening to a dark black as he began to involuntarily make more and more feral...inhuman sounds, his nose expanding as thick nostrils snorted the steamy bathroom air. His humanity was slipping away and he couldn't stop it. It wasn't a dream, it felt too real, from the heat of his changing skin to the throbbing in his temples. Sam couldn’t understand why; all he could do was fight it.

His crotch was on fire, thick hot blood was filling his manhood as his six-inch cock became erect and poked unwantedly at the towel, the strands running over his now throbbing pink head. "Nrrhhhhhhhh!!! Oh gawd..." he moaned, clouds of hot steamy air puffing out of his still-forming muzzle as his cock began to throb increasingly needfully. He could hear its thrumming in his ears. His sensitive muscle growing with every breath, every heartbeat. He couldn't think...he couldn't.... Sam tried shaking his head to clear his thoughts, but he could only feel the growing desire pumping through every part of his body, making his muscles twitch beneath ever furrier skin. He was fighting, fighting so hard to maintain control, but he was losing. An inch, then two, pushed out under the towel, his tool throbbing madly as it expanded in girth and size, unseen below the thick cloth. He could feel the weight of it balanced off his body, daring itself to sag. It was like somebody had tied lead weights onto his cock but yet it pointed upward, insistently, throbbing...twitching and growing heavier. The towel rubbing across his cock driving him insane, edging him towards lusty madness, his cracking hips thrusting and shaking compulsively as the cloth dragged over his unseen heaving male-hood.

As he bucked his new ropey tail began to push at the top of the tightly tucked towel, wriggling to be free as it pushed the only direction it could, downward. The tail began spreading Sam's newly ample butt cheeks. "Haawwww!! Hee-hhawww!!!"Sam blurted at the stimulation, spraying spittle all over the mirror. Along with the wound-up tension of his tail and the heat in his nethers, it was all too much to take. His mind was breaking, every thought being filled with an unquenchable desire. Managing to extricate his thick hands from the sink he rubbed his now furry temples, it was too much!!! Too much! He fought harder, thinking about his parents, his girlfriend, saw their faces in his mind.... he finally began to push the lust back. He was doing it! All he had to do was.... and then it hit him, a brand new surge of indescribable pleasure and growth erupted in his nethers. His thick donkey hands quickly made their way downward, pulling at the towel wrapped around his now wider and immensely strong hips.

All it accomplished was pulling the towel tighter, it was rubbing against more and more of him, making Sam bray all the louder as his cock grew at least four inches more. Its length so long that it was hugely tenting the towel, pulling its fabric up to expose his spasming furry calves.

Sam's new muzzle was gaping in an increasingly lusty stupor as his ears extended upwards into sharp furry points as his more animalistic urges taking over. Sam couldn't think anymore, the sensations were overwhelming him, reducing him to his basest desires. Taint throbbed like a freight train, Sam thrust his still extending erection into the air, a deep wet spot formed quickly at the very tip of the towel, overwhelming and soaking the plush strands with an inhuman amount of newly produced pre. Wet splats of his lubrication began to drip onto the floor near his feet as they were covered with the same gray fur that had coated the rest of his body, his toes merging and producing thick black hooves. The tool contained just above his changing feet was straining and throbbing with every beat of his strengthening heart, yearning to be free as it pushed hard into the towel.

Sam’s olive-sized balls dropped in their sac as they began to swell. His sensitive skin stretched over his nuts as they put on girth, their virile circumference pulsing as his sac jerked and tightened. They were...pumping him full of...testosterone...and..and....he couldn't think. He could only feel the heat coursing through his blood. It was too much...he couldn't fight it. His hand gripped his churning testicles through the towel as they pulsed hotter and larger in his palms. "Hawwwwwwww!!!" he groaned lustfully, his muzzle pulling back to expose his thick flat teeth as his balls grew to the size of lemons, then as large as oranges. They were so heavy...too heavy.. throbbing between his legs with newly acquired production. He could feel them...pushing... pushing larger as they rubbed against his inner thighs, making sam buck his hips. Sam’s breath hitched in his thick chest with every pulse of the orgasmically sensitive flesh. His large digits clumsily squeezing his testicles through the fabric attempting to contain the swelling, electrically-erogenous, densely-packed flesh.

The thick sac pushing against his furry thighs was driving him wild. Sam desperately rubbing the insanely taught flesh as he tried to relieve the pressure of his swelling nuts. Soon his balls were outclassing his hands' ability to grope them, having grown huge and plump, the size of small grapefruits. His thick fingers pawed at their flesh. He felt their firmness even through the plush towel, each too large for him to fit a hand around. The overstretched skin of his sac forming a deep cleft between the two orbs, the skin, unseen by Sam, growing darker and darker. Sam's sensitive taint was swollen and throbbing as it stretched to hold his equine wrecking balls in place as sinewy muscles hitched them ever so slightly upwards, towards his groin.

Every squeeze of his testicles made Sam bray uncontrollably as a fresh squirt of slick pre leaked out of his insistently throbbing tool. The front of the towel was drenched with his cock’s lubrication.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of my were-donkey story! Sams changes continue as he tries to keep it together!

Sam stumbled backward as his thin still-human legs shuddered below him. His hips thrust beyond his control as his turgid pushed against the drenched towel draped over his cock. The fabric draped like a tablecloth hastily put over an uncooperative and moving column of throbbing meat. His powerful cock began to crane slightly upward despite the fabric’s protestations.

“HEEE….HAWWWWW!!!” he snorted as his plump ass cheeks contacted the door on the other side of the bathroom, stopping his gradual backward motion. His heavy balls slapped his thighs as his feet began to grow longer and less human by the moment. Sam’s large hands clutched at the smooth surface of the door behind him for support as his toes began to merge and shift below him. His toes quickly became immobile as the hugely-thickening nails merged into a thick layer of obsidian-black hoof-like material encompassing the tips of his feet. His calves exploded with muscle as his feet extended into long muscled protrusions. Thick protrusions of bone capped the heels of his feet, supporting his growing weight.

Sam’s powerful hands dug into the door as the lust saturated his every thought. His thighs plumped as sinewy muscle and fat piled onto his stretching bones. His cock surged another half an inch as throbbing veins somehow further hardened the heavy throbbing sex muscle that bobbed under the towel.

“Oh...Oh...Ohh goddd...HAWWWW!!” His muzzle parted in a long moan as the roiling lust made his swollen balls push excruciatingly against his dark-skinned scrotum. Thick stands of precum dripped onto the floor as his urethra drooled. Sam’s eyes rolled in his head as his whole body tensed. His gray-furred chest heaved as his head craned upward so far that the top of his head slammed into the creaking door. His prostate thrummed out of control as it somehow engorged further, pushing the dark skin of his taint taught. A wave of pleasure washed over him, causing his hoof-fingered hands to madly scrape at the wooden door.

His body struggled to heft his now apple-sized balls upward as the bubbling pressure of his cum begin to travel through his length. It felt like the world was in slow motion as the liquid magma pushed through his foot-long cock. The flat head of his penis flared as it filled with pulses of hot blood. The resistance of the soaked towel against the sensitive nerve endings of his tool drove him on. His hips thrust needfully, banging his round ass into the door over and over. His tail flailed somewhere behind him. His felt like his tool was made of steel as he could only gurgle, his eyes rolling wildly. Every muscle in his powerful body was on edge as the first rope of his jism erupted from the end of his equine member. He felt an animalistic bray from deep inside him explode out as he began to cum.

“HEEEHAAWWWWWWWHHHH!!!” he screamed. His animalistic voice rattled the bathroom mirror and knocked over his toothbrush into the sink.

The short surge of milky white semen erupted from him with such force that it blew his somehow still-tucked towel off like a precum-soaked badminton birdie. The towel slapped against the shower tile before rolling heavily to the floor. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced. His whole body felt like it was buzzing, every nerve felt like it was an erogenous zone in that moment. His head rolled on his thick neck, he felt drunk on the pleasure. Sam felt his vision become blurry until he caught a look at the thing jutting from his groin.

Sam’s eyes went wide as he looked past his furry chest, to glimpse the expanse of his cock for the first time. His huge pendulous balls rested just below the base of an obsidian shaft at least a thick as a coke can and as long as... Before he could complete the thought another powerful wave of pleasure rippled through him as his body prepared to come again. His strong back arched as his hands needfully gripped the tight sheath at the base of his shaft. He couldn’t help but moan as a new, much more powerful, spurt of jism gaped his urethra. The silky scalding-hot cum arced across the room in a wet rope before hitting the tiled wall with force. And then another and another.

“HEEHAAW..HEEHAW! HEEHAW! HEEHAW!” Sam couldn’t stop braying in short deep choking bursts. He barely had a moment to breathe as the continuing orgasm threatened to drop him to the floor on his shaking digitigrade legs. It felt like his very soul was being pushed out of his flared cock with every forceful rope of jism. His huge equine balls clenched and hitched between every orgasmic shudder. The rapid drumbeat of his prostate was driving him wild. His cock shook as it whipped cum all over the room. The feelings were so overwhelming he couldn’t process that his equine penis was growing slightly longer and thicker with every orgasm. Sam’s heavy body slammed backwards against the door over and over as shocks of pleasure overstimulated his system.

As a final steaming white column began to spread his overworked urethra he slammed his head back into the door. His already long fur-covered face extended slightly, his teeth growing larger and thicker in his mouth. His spine was lengthening and his shoulders subtly widening, pushing him taller and dragging his ass up the door a few inches as he succumbed to the throws of his orgasmic convulsions. The door’s abused hinges finally gave way as it buckled under the strain. Sam began to fall, his wide hooves slipping across the precum-soaked tile. The thick arc of cum followed his cock as its substantial weight flew backward with him. His cock painted a rainbow of jism in the air as his eyes widened in shock. His hands released the base of his tool as they flailed for purchase and found none. The ejaculate finished exiting his equine length just before he landed hard onto the door, which now occupied the floor of his bedroom. His cock bounced upward and slammed into his stomach, splattering his lower abdomen with watery remnants of cum. Sam’s heavy balls followed as they slapped his thighs hard, causing him to moan as his hands gravitated to his crotch and massaged their immense girth. He was barely able to hold their expense even using both of his hoofed hands.

His cock bobbed with his heavy breathing as it gurgled out a few more weak spurts cum down its towering erect length, the hot white jism contrasting starkly with his throbbing ebony penis. Sam laid there in a stupor as the testosterone and equine sex hormones ebbed from his system. The lust was satiated and his body almost entirely spent. His cock, slowly, reluctantly began to lose its rigidity and inch by inch retracted into his sheath. Sam didn’t know how long he laid there. This all had to be a dream, it was impossible. He thought he had woken up several times as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Each time he reached out his crotch to find the flat head of his equine member waiting for him nestled in the folds of an animalistic sheath. He moaned at the stimulation, the pleasure was immediate as his thick fingers coaxed a few inches of his cock to extend past his folds before he would pass out again.

Sam finally collected enough willpower to stay conscious as he tried to get up. But it was no good, his body felt like it had run a quadruple marathon all at once. Every muscle ached. He managed to roll himself onto his stomach with some effort. He tried to get up again but his legs weren’t working correctly, they felt strange, almost asleep. His still sex-addled mind couldn’t register what had happened to him. Thinking was hard, his mind felt cloudy, unfocused. Something had happened, something bad. His stomach gurgled. He was hungry, so hungry. He focused on that, it was simple. With a herculean effort, he began to drag himself across the floor, his long equine legs dragging behind him. The carpet rubbed from his chest all the way to his aching balls. He began to knicker in pleasure despite himself as the stimulation began to reignite embers of lust deep in the pit of his stomach. He made it halfway across the bedroom before he could start to feel his legs again.

With the help of a metal lamp, he hoisted himself up onto shaky hooves. He took a step and almost fell again, barely catching himself on the top of his dresser on his way down. He leaned on the furniture for support as he huffed. His legs splayed outwards behind him, exposing his puckered anus to the air. His long tail swished left and right behind him, just above his plump gray-furred ass cheeks.

The pressure of his large balls on his thighs was a constant reminder of their presence. Not to mention their weight combined with his sheath. He wanted to reach between his legs, he wanted to touch them. He was still intoxicated by his orgasm, the haze made everything feel right. Supported by the dresser with one arm he began to reach downward with his free hand. His fingers traced a path through his short fur as they found a treasure trail of thicker fur and followed it downward. As he caressed his stomach it gurgled with an insistence he couldn't ignore. Frustrated he withdrew his hand. He had to eat.

With an uneasy hoof, he braced himself as he took a shaky step, his arms bracing himself on the dresser until he got far enough away from it that he had to release his training brace. He staggered uneasily as he flailed towards the door. His hooves dragged and twisted in ways they weren’t intended to go as his legs shook unsteadily. He made it to the doorway in a barely controlled fall. His hands stopped himself as they gripped the door jam, his fingers dug into the wood. He just had to make it across his living room. A room littered with clothes, half-finished projects, opened amazon boxes and not to mention his collection of bicycles, game consoles, and furniture. He took a deep breath before launching himself into the room. He stumbled into the couch, collapsing on its sectional faux-leather as his hooves got caught in an old pair of underwear. Getting up he crashed into and shattered his glass coffee table and stumbled backwards into the wall, leaving a sizable dent in the drywall and knocking down several pictures.

Somehow he made it into the kitchen, his legs finally starting to obey him too late to save many of his possessions from the destruction he was sown. The hunger was almost all-consuming now, it felt like he hadn’t eaten in weeks. He ripped open the door of the fridge and began to sift through his groceries. He bit open a package of deli meats and began to scarf them down, the meat barely had time to touch his tongue before he spat it out. It tasted wrong. He threw them across the kitchen as he continued to dig. Cheese was out too. He bit an orange in half, it wasn't bad, but not great. His muzzle prodded each shelf for food. His wide nostrils flared as he breathed in and took in the smells. The cornucopia of scents mixed in his mind until he found what he was looking for. Greens.

He had almost three pounds of assorted cucumbers, lettuce, and kale he had set aside for juicing. He tore into them ravenously as his hands stuffed whole heads of romaine lettuce and kale into his mouth. He couldn’t stop. Sam had never felt so hungry. It felt almost as good as an orgasm as he felt the hunger be filled. The taste of raw lettuce clung to his thick tongue as he finished off what all that he had left in the fridge. The ache in his muscles began to abate as he began to collect the scraps of leaves that he had clumsily let pour out of his mouth onto the floor. He was thirsty now, so thirsty. He almost broke the handle off his kitchen faucet as he desperately craned his face under the faucet to guzzle the cold stream of water.

He gasped for breath as he collapsed onto the kitchen floor. His legs splayed in front of him. He was beginning to feel normal, or whatever passed for normal. Sam felt like himself for the first time since he was in the bathroom, looking at the mirror and…

Sam raised a thick hoof-nailed hand and touched his face and felt like he may pass out. He held it there, motionless. He tried pinching himself, which only made him wince in pain at the strength of his own hand as it pulled at the flesh of his muzzle.

“Oh god...Oh no....Oh god…” was all Sam could moan as he began to take in his situation.

“This is impossible…” Sam gasped as his eyes focused on the long nose jutting out from in front of his eyes. His hands moved to his mouth and began to pull back his dense rubbery lips back to reveal his long wide teeth. As soon as his fingers made contact with his molars he recoiled, almost biting his fingers as his jaw clenched shut.

“I’m...what...no...what…” Sam stammered as his focus diverted to his body. His hands traced down from his face to his thick neck and down his chest, grazing his dense fur. It was all impossible, this couldn’t be him. He felt like he was having a panic attack as he took in his animalistic legs. They bent in ways that no human leg should go, and at the end of his long bony feet were two large black hooves. His toes were gone, but he could almost feel that he was wiggling them, but his hooves were unmoving, save for the twitches down his long thick-thighed legs.

He wanted to get a closer look as he struggled to bring his hoof into view. Sam griped his right leg and hoisted it via his bony ankle. The intersection of his body to his hoof felt strange, like nothing he had ever touched. As he struggled to get a look at the large keratin protuberance his thigh pressed hard against his large balls and sheath. He couldn't help but arch his back at the pleasure that shot through his body. His hands acted on their own, almost instinctually, as they pulled his ankle harder, further compressing his sheath. His body wanted to be touched there. It felt so good. His breathing sped up and his heart began to thrum in his long ears. Without thinking he thrust his hips upward to press himself further into the side of his leg. He could feel hot blood rushing into his loins as his penis somewhere inside of him pulsed needfully.

“Ohhh..ohhhhh!” Sam couldn't repress a moan at the stimulation. Electricity buzzed through his nethers as his balls hitched momentarily at the attention. Realizing what he was doing he let go of his leg. His jaw hung open in shock as he looked between his legs. The gray fur of his belly dived into a large black-skinned animalistic equine sheath that occupied almost his entire crotch. He could feel himself stirring deep in its folds. His sheath rested on a bed of two obscenely large testicles, each at least as large as a medium grapefruit. His scrotum was taught and thick. Without touching them he could feel their expansive weight on his crotch, even sitting. Sam couldn't help his own curiosity as he carefully prodded at his sheath. It felt euphoric. He was afraid of how good it felt as he recoiled his hand. It took him a moment to recover as he wrestled with the pleasures his body inflicted on his mind.

He bit his lower lip as he pushed through the pleasure and tried again. His fingers began to spread the skin covering his manhood. Looking past his fingers he gasped. The flat head of his cock was tucked deep in his crotch. Even soft as it was the black tip of his cock was the size of a small plate. A small bead of clear precum was gathering on its pursed urethra. His fingers grazed the surface. He nickered, his long mouth gasping for air as the pleasure coursed through his loins and up his spine. It felt like his prostate had reawakened from its slumber as it throbbed against his taint. His cock began to engorge as it pushed out of his sheath, quickly gaining an inch and then two under its broad mushroom head as it spread the skin of its home and pushed against his fingers. Sam couldn’t help but begin to buck against his fingers, driving his cock longer and thicker by the moment.

As he began to once again lose himself to the pleasure his phone began to ring. Sam froze, his ass partially elevated off the floor by his powerful core. His long ears pivoted towards the sound, he recognized that ringtone anywhere, even through the growing fog. It was his girlfriend. He was late for their date. Sam was unsure what to do, his fingers still burrowed into his sheath, five inches of quickly engorging donkey cock pressing into his palm.


End file.
